With higher functionalization and multifunctionalization of electronic apparatuses in recent years, the electronic apparatuses are equipped with various devices such as semiconductor chips, sensors, and display devices. Among these devices, data exchange is performed in a large amount. The amount of data has been increasing in accordance with the higher functionalization and the multifunctionalization of the electronic apparatuses. Accordingly, the data exchange is often carried out with utilization of a high-speed interface that is able to transmit and receive data at a speed of, for example, several Gbps.
Regarding methods of increasing transmission capacity even more, various techniques have been disclosed. For example, PTLs 1 and 2 disclose communication systems in which data exchange is carried out with utilization of three voltage levels.